Old Hennesad
<< Back to Conlangs Nouns Definiteness Definiteness is marked with two prefixes es-''' in the singular and 'en-' in the plural. Indefiniteness is marked by the suffix '''-(y)a. Examples: *'lûpûs' "house" *'es-lûpûs' "the house" *'lûpûz-a' "a house" *'lûmpûz.ik' "houses" *'en-lûmpûz.ik' "the houses" *'lûmpûz.ik-a' "(some) houses" Number Plural form of nouns have an infix '-m-' and a suffix '-(i)k'. E.g.: *'lûpûs' "house" - lûmpûz.ik "houses" *'siw' "animal" - simw.ik "animals" *'suyes' "aunt" - sumes.ik "aunts" *'meyedû' "bank" - memedû.k "banks" *'labeh' "hospital" - lambeh.ik "hospitals" *'miw' "knight" - mim.ik "knights" *'wefarel' "arm" - wemfarl.ik "arms" *'wuwi´' "star" - wumi´.ik "stars" Case The following endings are used: *Accusative: '-(u)w' *Dative: '-(e)n' *Genitive: '-(e)s' *Ablative: '-(e)m' These endings come before the indefinite ending: *Nominative: lûpûz-a "a house" *Accusative: '''lûpûz-w-a "a house" *Dative: '''lûpûz-n-a "to a house" *Genitive: '''lûpûz-es-a "of a house" *Ablative: '''lûpûs-m-a "from a house" Gender Feminine is formed with the suffix '-e'. It is used to distinguish gender in names of living beings (animals, professions &c.). E.g.: *'yehshesnan' "teacher" (man) - yehshesnan.e "teacher" (woman) - *'ehfufkef' "(an animal like an) ox" - ehfufkef.e "(an animal like a) cow" Plural is made from the original (masculine) noun: *'yehshesman.ik' "teachers" (men) - yehshesman.ik.e "teachers" (women) - *'ehfufmkef.ik' "(animals like) oxen" - ehfufmkef.ik.e "(animals like) cows" Case endings are applied after the feminine ending: *Sing.: **Accusative: yehshesnan.e-w **Dative: yehshesnan.e-n **Genitive: yehshesnan.e-s **Ablative: yehshesnan.e-m *Plural: **Accusative: yehshesman.ik.e-w **Dative: yehshesman.ik.e-n **Genitive: yehshesman.ik.e-s **Ablative: yehshesman.ik.e-m Examples *'nespersif-a' "a hand" *'nesnespersifpermsif.ik-a' "hands" *'es-nespersif' "the hand" *'en-nespermsif.ik' "the hands" *'es-nespersif-em' "in the hand, with the hand" *'en-nespermsif.ik-em' "in the hands, with the hands" *'wanli-ya' "a chief" *'wamli.k-a' "chiefs" *'es-wanli' "the chief" *'en-wamli.k' "the chiefs" *'es-wanli-s' "of the chief" *'en-wamli.k-is' "of the chiefs" *'es-wanli-n' "to the chief" *'es-lûpûs-em' "in the house" Adjectives Adjectives agree in definition with the nouns. Attributive adjectives come after the nouns. E.g.: *'wanli-ya mehmusnif-a' "a brave chief" *'wamli.k-a mehmusnif-a' "brave chiefs" *'es-wanli es-mehmusnif' "the brave chief" *'en-wamli.k en-mehmusnif' "the brave chiefs" *'es-wanli-s es-mehmusnif' "of the brave chief" *'en-wamli.k-is en-mehmusnif' "of the brave chiefs" *'es-wanli-n es-mehmusnif' "to the brave chief" When used as nouns, adjectives have full nominal declension: *'mehmusnif' "(a) brave one" *'mahmusmnif.ik' "brave ones" *'es-mehmusnif' "the brave one" *'en-mahmusmnif.ik' "the brave ones" *'es-mehmusnif-is' "of the brave one" *'en-mahmusmnif.ik-is' "of the brave ones" *'es-mehmusnif-en' "to the brave one" Comparison Comparative of superiority is made with the suffix '-hah': *'mehmusnif' "brave" - mehmusnif-hah "braver" *'wûzim' "good" - wûzim-hah "better" Relative Superlative is made with the suffix '-max' and the definite prefix: *'mehmusnif' "brave" - es-mehmusnif-max "the bravest" *'wûzim' "good" - es-wûzim-max "the best" Absolute Superlative is made with the prefix bas-': *'mehmusnif "brave" - bes-mehmusnif "very brave" *'wûzim' "good" - bes-wûzim "very good" Pronouns Personal The first form given is the most common. Alternative forms are reductions or emphatic forms. *1st person singular: sîr *2nd person singular: yawa(n) *3rd person sing. m.: laya(n) *3rd person sing. f.: fayû(n) *1st person plural: wura *2nd person plural: samûm *3rd person pl. m.: lahtûm *3rd person pl. f.: tuhtûm Possessive Possessive pronouns consist of a prefix and a suffix, that are added to the definite form of the noun. *1st person singular: s-'/'''k-'...'''ku *2nd person singular: d-'...'yey *3rd person sing. m.: l-'...'le *3rd person sing. f.: f-'...'fe *1st person plural: m-'...'me *2nd person plural: s-'...'se *3rd person pl.: t-'...'tû Examples: *'s.es-lûpûs-ku' "my house" *'d.es-lûpûs-yey' "your house" *'t.en-lûmpûc.ik-tû' "their houses" Case endings come after possessive suffixes: *'k.es-lûpûs-ku.m' "in my house" *'d.es-lûpûs-yey.s' "from/of your house" *'k.en-nespermsif.ik-ku.m' "with my hands" Sometimes the genitive form of the personal pronouns is used together with these affixes: *'sîr-is k.es-lûpûs-ku' "my house" *'yawan-s d.es-lûpûs-yey' "your house" Numbers Cardinal *0: len *1: ´isan *2: lew *3: yayemem *4: nûsxirdîr *5: nuhgisnû *6: furdifsas *7: fel *8: muxûf *9: luyem *10: yesûns *11: yesisaen´un *12: yeslew´un *13: yesyayemun *14: yessirdîrun *15: yesungisnûn *16: yesifsasun *17: yesfel´un *18: yesmuxûfun *19: yesluyamun *20: yedsî *30: tufsûn *40: nûsahkîr *50: numahper *60: wumerus *70: fehgan *80: kusihsûs *90: duyefshû *100: sehtamnûh *200: lew-sehtamnûh *1000: yahtersir *1234: yahtersir lew-sehtamnûh tufsûn nûsxirdîr Ordinal Ordinal numbers are built with the genitive ending '-(i)s': *1: ´isanis *2: lewis *3: yayememis *4: nûsxirdîris *5: nuhgisnûs *6: furdifsasis &c. Verbs Concepts Verbs have three base stems, one basic (imperfective) stem, a perfective stem and an aorist stem. Derivational infixes are used to convey various meanings, depending on the original roots. Indication of person is rather complex. It depends on verb transitivity and on the existance and nature of direct objects. Derivation The following affixes are used, none of them with a pre-defined meaning: *'''-(i)n-': '''lufis' "lie down", luf(i)nis "be laid down" *'esh-': fehrû´ "see", eshfihrû´ "be seen" *'''-el-': '''fâwî' "shout", fâwelî "shout (repeatedly)" *'''-et-': '''fehrû´' "see", fe´hetuyrû´ "show" *'''-ek-''' fehrû´ "see", fekehrû´ "observe" *'''-ur-''' (before the last vowel): lufis "lie down", lufuris "keep lying down" *'''-yay-': '''fehrû´' "see", fehyeyrû´ "want to see", *'''-ân': '''fehrû´' "see", fehruwân "try to see", "take a look" Aspect The imperfective aspect is indicated by means of the original stem. Other aspects are indicated as follows: *'e-...-se': Aorist. Internal vowels are generally lost. Ex.: lufis "lie down", aor. elfisse *'i-...-de-...': Perfective. Ex.: lufis "lie down", perf. ildefis Modals The following modal verbs are used: *'wet' "can" *'se'cet' "may" *'per' "could" *'xusih' "might" *'subeh' "must" *'lawas' "want" *'feket' "should" These are used as auxiliary verbs and come before the main verb. Person Intransitive Verbs Subject for intransitive verbs is indicated by means of suffixes. *1st person singular: '-es' *2nd person singular: '-ey' *3rd person sing. m.: '-el' *3rd person sing. f.: '-e' *1st person plural: '-em' *2nd person plural: '-eb' *3rd person pl. m.: '-el' *3rd person pl. f.: '-et' Transitive Verbs For Transitive verbs, the subject is indicated by means of a prefix, while direct ocbjects are indicated by meas of suffixes. Subject *1st person singular: k(e)-''' *2nd person singular: 'd(e)-' *3rd person sing. m.: 'l(e)-' *3rd person sing. f.: 'f(e)-' *1st person plural: 'm(e)-' *2nd person plural: 's(e)-' *3rd person pl. m.: 'l(e)-' *3rd person pl. f.: 't(e)-' Direct Object *1st person singular: '''-(u)k *2nd person singular: '-(u)d' *3rd person sing. m.: '-(u)l' *3rd person sing. f.: '-(u)f' *1st person plural: '-(u)m' *2nd person plural: '-(u)b' *3rd person pl. m.: '-(u)l' *3rd person pl. f.: '-(u)t' Examples fehrû´ "see" Intransitive Imperfect *1st person singular: fehrû´es *2nd person singular: fehrû´ey *3rd person sing. m.: fehrû´el *3rd person sing. f.: fehrû´e *1st person plural: fehrû´em *2nd person plural: fehrû´eb *3rd person pl. m.: fehrû´el *3rd person pl. f.: fehrû´et Aorist *1st person singular: efhûrse´es *2nd person singular: efhûrse´ey *3rd person sing. m.: efhûrse´el *3rd person sing. f.: efhûrse´e *1st person plural: efhûrse´em *2nd person plural: efhûrse´eb *3rd person pl. m.: efhûrse´el *3rd person pl. f.: efhûrse´et Perfect *1st person singular: ifehderû´es *2nd person singular: ifehderû´ey *3rd person sing. m.: ifehderû´el *3rd person sing. f.: ifehderû´e *1st person plural: ifehderû´em *2nd person plural: ifehderû´eb *3rd person pl. m.: ifehderû´el *3rd person pl. f.: ifehderû´et Transitive Imperfect *1st person singular: kefehrû´(ul) *2nd person singular: defehrû´(ul) *3rd person sing. m.: lefehrû´(ul) *3rd person sing. f.: fefehrû´(ul) *1st person plural: mefehrû´(ul) *2nd person plural: sefehrû´(ul) *3rd person pl. m.: lefehrû´(ul) *3rd person pl. f.: tefehrû´(ul) Aorist *1st person singular: kefhûrse´(ul) *2nd person singular: defhûrse´(ul) *3rd person sing. m.: lefhûrse´(ul) *3rd person sing. f.: fefhûrse´(ul) *1st person plural: mefhûrse´(ul) *2nd person plural: sefhûrse´(ul) *3rd person pl. m.: lefhûrse´(ul) *3rd person pl. f.: tefhûrse´(ul) Perfect *1st person singular: kifehderû´(ul) *2nd person singular: difehderû´(ul) *3rd person sing. m.: lifehderû´(ul) *3rd person sing. f.: fifehderû´(ul) *1st person plural: mifehderû´(ul) *2nd person plural: sifehderû´(ul) *3rd person pl. m.: lifehderû´(ul) *3rd person pl. f.: tifehderû´(ul) Modals There are two ways of using modal verbs: #The modal is conjugated and the verb is uninflected; #The modal comes uninflected in the beginning of the sentence, while the inflected verb comes at the end of the sentence. Ex.: *'Sîr kewetul fehrû´', Wet sîr kefehrû´ul "I can see it" *'Layan lelawasud fehrû´', Lawas layan lefehrû´ud "I can see it" Sample *'En-sinlumsû.k en-med imdeshup-el nefgimrû, gurkûsdûn-em wi husismâs.ik-em. Lahtûm isûdesner-el dîwer-em wi wûsdas-em, wi feketel bûnuden en-´uhgeme.k-en ´îfsûsken-em-â shâsinu-s.' **("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")